Commonly, saddle pads are placed between the horse and saddle to protect the horse from irritation caused by the weight of the saddle and rider and to help prevent slippage of the saddle from its proper position over the withers and back of the horse. Historically, blankets and other woven products were used between the horse and saddle. More recently, cushioning substances such as polyurethane foams have been employed to create a pad between the horse and saddle.
These saddle blankets and foam saddle pads, while providing some protection to the horse, do not, however, give much relief from the constant rubbing and pounding the saddle and rider inflict on horses generally, and especially horses involved in rigorous training regimens. Horses subjected to daily training are prone to develop soreness over the withers, shoulders and back. This soreness is attributable to the tendency of the saddle to dig into the horse's withers and back, abrasions caused by the rubbing of the saddle, bruises administered by the bouncing weight of the saddle and rider, and/or structural defects in bones, ligaments and tendons produced by sharp impact forces generated by the saddle and rider.
Additionally, woven blankets and most saddle pads are absorptive in nature, soaking up the sweat of the horse. This diminishes the horse's ability to cool itself through the evaporation of sweat. Further, saddle blankets and pads have a tendency to splay out from the horse at their periphery rather than conforming to the contour of the horse, decreasing the surface area contacted by the blankets or pads. Still further, the blankets and pads tend to become compressed after periods of use. The more compressed the blankets and pads become, the less effective they are in preventing injury to the animal.